In the field of electrical connections, and especially in the automotive area, connectible and disconnectable plugs are provided, the complementary parts including interfitting conductor terminals. When the plugs are disconnected, as in a vehicle-trailer situation, the terminals are exposed and, when subject to atmospheric exposure, suffer from corrosion, etc., which adversely affects the ability of the terminals to perform efficiently.
The present invention solves the problems associated with this environment by providing a combination cover and cleaning element which not only encloses the terminals but provides an abrasive substance for cleaning the terminals as the cover is installed and removed. A typical plug will include a plurality of conductor terminals, at least one of which is a male and another of which is a female. The inventive cover accomodates both types of terminals by the provision of a cavity or recess for one terminal and a prong for the other. In the recessed element, the interior surface bears an abrasive substance and the prong is coated or otherwise bears a like substance. Thus as the plug and cover are telescopically connected and disconnected, the combination of the abrasive means and frictional fit between the cooperating portions effects a cleaning action on the terminals. Further, the cover has a peripheral or surrounding wall which, when interfitted with the plug, substantially encases the plug and adds to the protection afforded.
The foregoing and other objects and features will become apparent as a preferred embodiment of the invention is set forth below.